It is common for customers to order carry-out pizza pies or to order delivery of the pizza pies. Many times the customers will order two pizza pies having different toppings to accommodate the different tastes of their guests or family. To transport the pizza pies, it is more convenient to have the two pizza pies packaged within one pizza pie box. It is also more efficient for the pizza shop owner to provide a single foldable cardboard structure that folds into a dual pizza pie box. The use of a dual pizza pie box saves on storage space and cost.
Dual pizza pie boxes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,221 issued to Ragan discloses one type of stacked pizza pie box. This prior art discloses a dual pizza pie box formed by a single perforated end cut flat cardboard structure. When folded, poke-in internal shelf supports are positioned at each corner of the box to support a second pizza pie on a shelf resting on the poke-in shelf supports. The prior art further discloses a separator stand for holding the shelf and the lid away from the enclosed pizza pies.
The present invention provides an improvement over the prior art. The separator stand disclosed in the prior art requires additional storage space at the pizza shop plus added cost of the pizza pie box. Therefore, it is desirable to construct a dual layer pizza pie box that does not require the separator stand, but also prevents the lid from crushing the top ingredients of the pizza pie.